Yu
Yu & Mika is the thirty-sixth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Mika escapes with Yu but is overcome with thirst after suffering severe wounds at the hands of the Moon Demon Company. He attacks a child but then releases him. Asuramaru speaks with Yu, who is delighted by Yu's lack of interest in discerning good and evil when it comes to protecting his family. Yu wakes up, and Mika attacks him. When Mika screams about his need for blood, the two argue and bicker until Mika finally bites Yu and drinks his blood. Long Summary Mika carries an unconscious Yu away from the humans and vampires at the battlefield. He eventually crumples to the ground since he lost too much blood when the Moon Demon Company attacked him in the previous chapter. He begs Yu to wake up, stating he must tell Yu something while he is still alive and sane. Mika takes Yu into a ruined convenience store and tries to make Yu regain consciousness. A child makes a sound down an isle, and Mika attacks him. He says drinking just a little blood would give him the strength to wait for Yu. The child screams for his friends to help him, but they flee and leave him behind. When the child calls him a monster, Mika releases him and slumps to the ground. The child screams and runs away. Mika apologizes to the unconscious Yu, saying that he does not want to become a vampire and cannot make himself drink blood even with Yu there. In Yu's mind, Asuramaru approaches him. He says that he is really starting to like Yu and praises Yu's honesty about his desire. He says that Yu is broken and does not distinguish between good and evil when it comes to protecting his family. Yu asks Asuramaru about what happened, but Asuramaru says he only knows what he saw through Yu's eyes. He offers power to Yu, but Yu turns down his offer this time. Asuramaru says Yu's friends are weaklings who will only drag him down and weaken him again. Yu says everything will work out as long as he is with his friends. They argue, and Asuramaru says he will fail no matter how hard he tries. Yu says he is going to work with his friends to save Guren, but Asuramaru asks about the other family member who came to visit Yu today. Yu wakes up. He hears panting at the other end of the isle and sees Mika. He calls out to him. Mika mutters about human blood and attacks him, not able to recognize Yu and throwing him to the ground. He calls Yu a human and tells him not to resist. He screams about he pain and begs for blood. Yu stares at him, confused, he tells Mika to drink his blood. Mika jumps on top of him, pinning him to the ground. As Mika is about to bite him, Yu apologizes for having left Mika behind. Mika snaps out of his bloodlust and quickly moves away from Yu. Yu asks him about his thirst and says its his fault for leaving Mika behind. Mika says he already told Yu it was not Yu's fault. Yu begins crawling toward Mika, but Mika tells him to stay back. He does not want to drink blood, but Yu wants to alleviate Mika's suffering. Mika says to not worry about it and says there is something he must tell Yu. Yu grabs onto Mika and says he does not care. He says that Mika looks like he is about to die and asks if drinking blood will heal him. He offers his blood for a second time, pulling open his shirt collar. Mika tells him to stop, saying that Yu is making it difficult to resist. Yu focuses only on what he has to do to save Mika and says he does not want to watch Mika die again. Mika says he has yet to drink human blood since he will not be able to turn back and will forever be an immortal and ageless vampire. Yu turns the words around and asks if drinking his blood means Mika will not die. Yu asks Mika for a favor, but Mika rejects him before Yu can even say what that favor is. They argue. Yu finds it acceptable to turn Mika into a true vampire, but Mika says he refuses to become a monster. Yu says that Mika should live for his sake, even if he has to crawl through the mud to do it. Tired of this conversation, Mika says there is something he must tell Yu. Yu responds by covering his ears and saying he cannot hear him. He says he will only listen if Mika drinks his blood first. Yu takes some broken glass and cuts open his wrist, he refuses to let Mika die. Mika calls him a jerk, and Yu says he is the one who took that cruel jerk and told him he was family. Mika calls him the worst and says it will be his fault for becoming a monster. Yu says that drinking a little blood is not enough to turn Mika into a monster. He says they are still family, no matter what Mika is. Mika begins crying. Yu offers his blood for the third time, holding out his bleeding wrist. Mika tackles him in a hug and bites into his neck. Yu welcomes Mika home. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 10